somewhere
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: a veces un sentimiento egoista y distante nos hace encontrar el amor y la comprencion de alguien pero que hay si ese alguien es un asecino cap I: corazon roto
1. atrapada

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creadora rumiko

**La canción es del grupo whitin temptation **

**Canción: destroyed**

**Capitulo I: corazón roto **

* * *

Hice lo mejor que pude para complacerte

Pero mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes

Y de alguna manera, eres el único que ve

Todo lo que yo no soy.

**En un oscuro y tenebroso bosque se encuentra tirada una joven doncella llorando desconsolada por un amor -**MALDITO! COMO PUDISTE MENTIRME TE ODIO KOGA!-** gritaba sin ser oída por nadie mas q ella y el viento caminaba adentrándose cada ves mas en el sombrío bosque **

**-Recuerdo-**

Koga la cena es….-**la joven se quedo pasmada ante la escena q presencio su amado al cual le entrego su corazón y su alma estaba besando a otra **

Kagome…no…no es lo que parece-** dijo koga quitándose de encima a la mujer para levantarse e ir a donde estaba kagome intento poner su mano en la mejilla de ella pero lo q recibió fue una cachetada y un adiós**

COMO PUDISTE TE ODIO! ME LARGO DE ESTA CASA Y DE TU VIDA ESPERO SEAS FELIZ KOGA FELIZ HACIENDOLE DAÑO A LAS MUJERES MALDITO INFELIZ!-** dijo kagome cerrando la puerta de golpe y correr por los pasillos de su hogar en dirección a la entrada-** mentiroso-**dijo en el umbral de la puerta saliendo de esa casa para jamás volver corrió adentrándose en el bosque no importándole si era peligroso ni las habladurías q hay había un asesino de mujeres prefería q la asesinará a seguir viviendo con el recuerdo de su antiguo amor **

**-Fin del recuerdo-**

No has mirado lo que dejaste atrás?

No tienes miedo de las piezas que encontraras?,

**Si era cierto q hay acechaba un asecino no perdería la esperanza en encontrarlo –**hay alguien aquí responda por favor estoy perdida-**decía kagome mientras caminaba por un claro en medio de la oscuridad-**hay alguien aquí-**seguía llamando esperando q el asecino llegara a ella pensando q estaría perdida**

Yo te falle

Pero tú también lo hiciste.

**Se detuvo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-**me fallaste koga pero yo también te falle si me vieras buscando al asecino del bosque para terminar con mi dolor espero q mi muerte y dolor sean tu castigo eterno-**dijo mirando al cielo al mismo tiempo q escucho paso tras de ella cuando voltio vio a un hombre de cabello largo plateado y ojos dorados asustada retrocedió tropezándose con una rama y cayendo al suelo sabiendo q su muerte era inminente frente a ella estaba el asecino del bosque**

Es tan fácil destruir y condenar

A las personas que no entiendes

Alguna vez te preguntaste si tienes justificación?

Estas buscando a alguien señorita-**dijo sonriendo y mostrando unos finos colmillos en sus labios-**estas no son horas para q una señorita este sola en medio del claro cualquiera podría aprovecharse o peor matarla-**dijo el extraño soltando una risa macabra sin despegar sus ojos de ella**

Usted es el asecino del bosque-**dijo kagome asustada pero decidida a q la matase esa noche **

Valla la señorita a adivinado quien soy pero aun yo no se quien es usted no me gusta matar a nadie sin antes presentarme adecuadamente-**dijo sonriendo y acercándose a paso lento hacia kagome**

Me llamo kagome y…y…por favor quiero q me mate rápidamente-**dijo kagome bajando su rostro esperando su muerte**

Mucho gusto señorita kagome mi nombre es inuyasha pero creo q se equivoco no la matare are algo q me complacerá mucho mas a mi q a usted-**dijo inuyasha sonriendo parándose frente a ella**

Es tan fácil destruir y condenar

A las personas que no entiendes

**Kagome levanto su rostro asombrada y se atrevió a preguntar-**que es lo q ara con migo-**dijo con un tono de vos bajito y casi inaudible q inuyasha logro escuchar a la perfección**

**Sonrío mas ampliamente y la cargo en hombros-** es fácil destruir a las personas desapareciendo q muriendo dándole gusto señorita kagome-**dijo empezando a caminar fuera del claro mientras ella intentaba q la soltara sin mucho éxito-**escuche sus ultimas palabras antes q notara mi presencia y créame q no es por eso q no la matare siento algo de atracción por usted y cuando la deje de sentir pues hay si la matare-**dijo inuyasha soltando una carcajada**

Por que nunca en tu vida lo has intentado?

Y cierro mis ojos mientras camino en la delgada línea entre

el amor y el odio

**Kagome seguía intentando soltarse del agarre de ese hombre en ella-** yo no soy una mujer para pasar el rato-**decía kagome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-**prefiero q me mate a sufrir esa condena! Yo ya no resistiré nada igual yo no tengo alma ni corazón estoy rota máteme de una ves por todas! Se lo suplico máteme-**dejo kagome empezando a llorar haciendo q el inuyasha se detuviera **

Ni por la persona que lleva la misma sangre en tus venas

Muestras algo de arrepentimiento

Por todas las cosas que hiciste y dijiste

Eso no me ara cambiar de parecer espero disfrute su estancia en su nueva casa por q jamás volverá a salir de ella-**dijo inuyahsa bajándola sin soltarla de los brazos para darle vuelta observando q frente a ellos se encontraba una mansión q parecía abandonada**

Que es este lugar-**dijo kagome asombrada y con miedo al mismo tiempo**

Esta mansión mi linda señorita sea su nuevo hogar hasta q decida si vivirá o no –**dijo inuyasha riendo mientras la jalaba dentro de la mansión q no era nada comprado con la fachada q daba a entender afuera todo estaba en orden bien cuidado y sobretodo bien amueblado digno de un lord, inuyasha cerro la puerta con seguro y soltó a kagome**-este es tu nuevo hogar ka-go-me-**dijo inuyasha en el oído de ella haciendo q se sonrojara y saliera corriendo**

Yo te falle

Pero créeme que tú también me fallaste

Es tan fácil destruir y condenar

A las personas que no entiendes

Alguna vez te preguntaste si tienes justificación?

Es tan fácil destruir y condenar

A las personas que no entiendes

Por que nunca en tu vida lo has intentado?

**Kagome corría por los pasillos desolados de esa enorme mansión hasta detenerse frente a una pared en la cual se sentó a llorar recordando su anterior vida antes del suceso q la llevo a esa prisión con un hombre q es capas de matarla o algo peor violarla lloro desconsoladamente sin notar la presencia q a lo lejos la veía sonriendo **

Yo seria incapaz de matarte kagome-**dijo inuyasha para el mismo mientras volvía por el pasillo con el dolor en el corazón entro a su despacho y hay se sentó a pensar-**ya han pasado 20 años desde q nos hicimos esa promesa pero tu me as olvidado y yo me tuve q convertir en asecino para no matarte a ti y a tu antiguo novio-**inuyasha apretó los puños de solo recordar a esa escoria-**al fin eres mía y jamás te dejare salir de aquí eres mi prisionera desde este momento mi amada kagome-**dijo inuyasha mientras cerraba los ojos-**

Es tan fácil destruir y condenar

A las personas que no entiendes

Alguna vez te preguntaste si tienes justificación?

Es tan fácil destruir y condenar

A las personas que no entiendes

Alguna vez te preguntaste si tienes justificación?

Kagome dejo de llorar quedando dormida en el frío suelo. Al despertar estaba en una habitación en una cama ropada como si alguien se hubiera preocupado por ella al mirar a su lado se encontró con el rostro de inuyasha mirándola con una sonrisa-

buenos días señorita kagome hoy te diré tus deberes en esta casa de ahora en adelante**-dijo inuyasha sonriendo mas ampliamente mientras kagome presentía q ese día seria un día muy largo**

* * *

**Bueno espero q les guste este cap es el primero n.n por favor dejen reviews n.n actualizare esta historia lo mas pronto q pueda les dejare el nombre del segundo capitulo mas no les dejare adelanto aun no**

**Cap 2: intento de escape**

**Att: Serena Tsukino De Chiba**


	2. Intento De Escape

La canción pertenece al grupo: Evanescence

Canción: my inmortal

Capitulo II: Intento De Escape

"": cuando los personajes hablan

[]: los pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles

Kagome dejo de llorar quedando dormida en el frío suelo. Al despertar estaba en una habitación en una cama ropada como si alguien se hubiera preocupado por ella al mirar a su lado se encontró con el rostro de inuyasha mirándola con una sonrisa-

buenos días señorita kagome hoy te diré tus deberes en esta casa de ahora en adelante**-dijo inuyasha sonriendo mas ampliamente mientras kagome presentía q ese día seria un día muy largo**

"KYA!"–grito kagome asustada por la presencia del joven en la cama a su lado- "cállate niña me dejaras sin oídos" –dijo en tono serio Inuyasha viéndola con desaprobación-

Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras

"LARGO!" –grito kagome empujando al chico tirándolo al suelo- "maldita mujer!" –grito Inuyasha incorporándose con una mirada que usaba antes de matar a sus victimas, mas se contuvo y solo pudo tomar a la joven de sus manos colocándose sobre ella-"escúchame bien chiquilla si no quieres morir aras lo que se te ordene as entendido" –pronuncio con voz ronca mientras sonreía ladinamente antes los forcejeos de la mujer, kagome no le respondió solo le veía con miedo y resignación- [por que no me matas de una vez y acabas con este sufrimiento]

Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola

-inuyasha al verla mas sumisa soltó su agarre mientras se incorporaba- "jamás vuelvas a desafiarme"-pronuncio mientras se levantaba yendo hasta la puerta del cuarto-"te toca hacer la limpieza de la casa tienes hasta la hora del almuerzo para terminar" –se detuvo frente a la puerta ladeando el rostro para verla- "si fallas recibirás un castigo"-pronuncio firme con una mirada pervertida- "que eso te quede claro"-pronuncio saliendo del cuarto, dejando a una kagome atónica en la cama intentando no llorar por las palabras del contrario- "MALDITO SEAS"- grito con todas sus fuerzas ya no pudiendo contener sus lagrimas-"por que… por que no me matas"-murmuro entre sollozos, mas lo que kagome no sabia era que inuyasha estaba parado en la puerta y había escuchado todo

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

-el joven caminaba por los pasillos de la casa con un semblante entristecido encerrándose en su despacho no quería ver a la joven, no quería seguir sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho cada ves que pedia que la matara, en su mirar aun se notaba que amaba a la escoria de koga- "por que kagome por que no puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti.."-pronuncio el joven cerrando los ojos no quería llorar pero el dolor era tanto que no podía evitar sollozar-

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí

-las horas pasaban y kagome limpiaba cada rincón de la casa excepto el despacho donde el joven estaba encerrado- "debo escapar, debe haber algúna ventana que no este sellada"- murmuraba buscando una salida hasta que la encontró en la cocina había una ventana que no estaba sellada, la joven sonrio feliz pero no era el momento de escapar casi era la hora de almorzar y podría alcanzarla rápidamente, prefirió esperar al anochecer-

Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu vida resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por  
Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó  
Toda la cordura en mí

-la hora de almorzar llego, ninguno se miraba, ninguno se hablaba cada uno degustaba de la comida preparada por el- "has hecho un buen trabajo con la limpieza"-hablo el joven para romper la tensión del sitio- "gracias siempre me dedicaba ayudar a la servidumbre a limpiar jamás me gusto estar dando ordenes"-pronuncio con una sonrisa- "no has cambiado nada"-dijo el joven perdido en sus pensamientos, ajeno de que había hablado en voz alta- "que has dicho"- pronuncio kagome asombrada por el comentario del joven, inuyasha notando sus palabras solo negó sin mencionar ninguna otra palabra-

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

-la tarde transcurrió con normalidad kagome fue preparando su plan de escape mientras estaba en su cuarto, mientras que inuyasha estaba encerrado en su despacho pensando como matar a koga-

He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio

-la noche llego, y kagome noto que inuyasha no salía de su despacho asi que aprovecho para poner en marcha su plan de escape, salió sigilosamente de la habitación caminando por los pasillos sin hacer ruido, viendo en todos los rincones de esos oscuros pasillos no quería llevarse un susto encontrándose con el joven era lo que menos quería, al fin llego a la cocina, pero lo que no conto fue que cuando estaba por abrir la ventana una mano la detuvo y una voz macabra se escucho a sus espaldas- "recibiras un castigo"-fue todo lo que kagome pudo escuchar esa noche-

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí

* * *

**Bueno espero q les guste este cap es el segundo n.n por favor dejen reviews n.n actualizare esta historia lo mas pronto q pueda les dejare el nombre del segundo capitulo mas no les dejare adelanto aun no**

Cap 3: donde quedo mi salvación

**Att: Serena Tsukino De Chiba**


End file.
